


I Should Have Thought of a Title Before Writing this

by the_emo_tammy



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual, Please Don't Kill Me, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_emo_tammy/pseuds/the_emo_tammy
Summary: Brendon rapes Patrick and Pete comes to help.This is just an excuse for Peterick fluff but it got kinda graphic and emotional and please don't read if this if you don't like it.





	I Should Have Thought of a Title Before Writing this

“Alright guys, I think I'm gonna get some sleep”, Patrick said patting Andy on the back twice while getting up from the couch in the backstage area. Brendon and Jon now used the new space.  
“Seriously dude? You're always the last one to get out of the bunk in the morning. I mean, if you can call it that”, said Pete who was lying on top of Ryan's, Joe's and Spencer's legs on the other couch.  
Patrick turned around before he was even at the door.  
“Yeah, I, it's-”, he stammered until Pete interrupted him.  
“‘S good, I was just joking around. Sleep well buddy.”  
The others laughed and chanted “Sleep well!”  
Patrick huffed and left the room going to the bus.  
“You know,” Brendon started, “that's not a bad idea.”  
He stood up walking towards the door and said “You guys have fun doing… Whatever…”  
Grinning he left and closed the door. 

“Hey Patrick, wait a second!”, he shouted.  
“What's up man?”, the addressed boy asked when Brendon had approached him.  
“I, uh,” he stopped.  
Patrick was confused, he turned to the other man. In that very moment he was aggressively shoved against the wall by said man. Before he could realize it he had a pair of lips on his own, kissing him roughly and passionately. He didn't kiss back. He tried to push back Brendon.  
“What's wrong with you man?”, Patrick said catching his breath when he had finally succeeded.  
But he didn't answer. He just covered Patrick's mouth with his hand and put his knee between the smaller boy's legs so he couldn't escape.  
Patrick squirmed trying to get away but he couldn't. He just noticed Brendon’s hard on pressing against his pelvis. When he heard Brendon moan at the friction he started feeling more than uncomfortable. He tried pushing against Brendon again. But this time he wasn't strong enough. Anxiety started creeping up his spine.  
“Brendon, please stop!”, he wanted to say but instead he heard his own voice being muffled by Brendon’s strong hand. He was definitely gonna have some bruises on his jaw.  
Patrick tried moving again when Brendon used his other hand to open the fly of first his and then Patrick's pants. But he couldn't move. His limbs felt completely numb. All he could do was hoping to pass out. But he didn't. He felt every little movement Brendon made.  
The taller boy looked into Patrick's scared eyes and started rubbing his erection through his briefs. Brendon let his head tilt forward to rest on Patrick's shoulder and groaned. 

Patrick closed his eyes, a first tear of fear running down his cheek. He desperately wanted to tell Brendon to stop, but all that came out was a weak whimper.  
Brendon turned Patrick around.  
This was his chance. Patrick screamed “HELP,” as loud as he could before his mouth was covered again. He didn't even get the whole word out but he hoped it was enough for someone to hear him. Tears now ran over his face like a waterfall. He wouldn't even be able to hold himself if Brendon didn't push his body against the wall with great pressure. It was difficult for him to breathe. He couldn't breathe through his mouth because Brendon still hadn't removed his hand and through his nose only came short, trembling breaths.  
Brendon by now started kissing and licking his way down on Patrick's neck. He pulled down the shorter boy's pants and underwear to his knees. 

Patrick stopped breathing. This was to much for him. He struggled against Brendon but he only hurt himself because of the wall. His blood was rushing in his ears, he hardly could hear anything anymore. He tried making as much noise as possible which means he cried out and started whining and whimpering.  
But Brendon didn't stop. He pulled out his dick and rubbed it along his victim's entrance.  
Patrick squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could. His stomach felt like it was about to turn. He couldn't do anything. Then he felt Brendon slowly entering him. He cried out louder at the pain. Everything started to go black sluggishly. 

The next thing he felt was suddenly hitting the cold, hard ground with first his body then his head. He started sobbing uncontrollably and curled up into fetal position. He heard someone screaming in the distance but couldn't make out who it was between his heavy breaths and sobs. He wanted to calm down and find out what was going on but his body only started shivering.  
He heard a loud “Thump” and gasped because it scared him. This was the first time getting air in his lungs for a few seconds but he still sobbed.  
He felt someone dragging him up by his shoulders until he sat against the wall. He was shaking his head vigorously. Someone was groping at his pants.  
“Please don't, no,” was everything he could blurt out in between sobs. He didn't notice that the person was actually pulling them up.  
A soothing “Hey, hey, Patrick… ” got his attention.  
He stopped fighting and tried to calm himself. There were comforting hands stroking up and down his shoulders. Eventually his breath went back to almost normal and he opened his eyes again, a new load of tears streaming down his cheeks. His vision was blurry, but he saw it was Pete who was kneeling on his side.  
He opened his mouth to say something, but all what came out of his mouth were coughs and sobs which caused his body to jerk forward. Pete slung his arms around him running his one hand over Patrick's back in circles and the other one gently stroking through his hair to calm him down while quietly whispering sweet nothings like “It's alright, don't worry, I got you, no one will do you any harm,” in his ear.  
Patrick grabbed Pete's tee and cried into his shoulder.  
“Shh, I'm here, I will protect you. “  
“Pete, he… he… did, I…,” Patrick tried but his sentence was interrupted as his lungs sucked in a sharp breath without forewarning.  
“I know, shh, I saw. Don't worry, I knocked that bastard out. The others will take care of him.“  
Just now Patrick noticed that Brendon wasn't lying behind Pete. In that moment Andy came into the corridor with a blanket, Ryan behind him with a cup of tea.  
“Hey man, it's okay now. Here,” Andy said handing Pete the blanket. Pete unfolded it and wrapped it around Patrick saying “Here ya go.”  
Ryan stepped a bit closer and carefully placed the cup in Patrick's shaking hands. “Watch out, it's hot.”  
He felt the warmth and stared down into the liquid. “Thanks guys, I-... I'm sorry, I can't.” He felt empty. He was done. Right now, he didn't have any energy left in his body. Tears quietly rolled down his cheeks. He didn't move at all. Only his chest rose and fell slightly from breathing weakly. He just blinked. The other boys watched him drink his tea. 

“Is there anything we could do for you?” Pete asked. Patrick nodded. “Yeah. Could you help me up? I wanna sleep.”  
“I'm coming with you though.”  
Pete grabbed his hands after giving Ryan the cup and carried the blanket after Patrick, following him into the bus. He sat down on the couch and told Patrick who was getting in his bunk “I'll be here in case you should be needing anything.”  
“Thank you.” 

Pete didn't notice when he fell asleep.  
After a while he woke up when Patrick called his name. He walked up to his bank.  
“Hey, is everything okay?”  
“Could you lay down with me?” Patrick sounded miserable.  
“Yeah, of course, you sure?”  
“Please?” He sounded like he was crying.  
“Okay “  
He climbed in to Patrick and faced him laying on his side. Patrick did cry.  
“Don't cry, pretty boy,” Pete dried Patrick's tears, stroking his thumb over his cheek the younger boy looking at him with big eyes. “You're safe now,” he whispered and ghosted a kiss on his forehead.  
Patrick closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after, cuddling himself into Pete's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, it is my very first fanfiction on here, I would love to hear what you guys think about it ^^  
> Also I am kinda pissed that you just cat write "Thanks, Pete" as a normal expression...  
> Have a great day :3


End file.
